1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for holding a stick-shaped body such as a rubber eraser so as to advance (intermittently feed) the body and to a stick-shaped body with the above-mentioned holder (combination of the holder and a stick-shaped body).
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology relating to stick-shaped body advancing holders is conventionally disclosed. The holders each arranges a stick-shaped eraser within a tubular holder body and is adapted to advance the eraser by a knocking operation in which its proximal end is pushed.
The stick-shaped body used in such holders has various kinds of cross sectional shapes that are other than circular; such as rectangular. In the case of the body having a noncircular cross sectional shape, such as rectangular, even if torque is generated between the stick-shaped body and the holder, they have no relative rotation, so that a rotational position of the body is normally fixed.
Such conventional art is disclosed in the patent documents 1 and 2 described below.    Patent Document 1: JP 2-117198 U    Patent Document 2: JP 3-23493 U